The Shinobi Battousai
by kageryuruler
Summary: Naruto, Kenshin, and Inuyasha crossover. naruhin, leeten, jirtus,shikatem,nejisaku,asmukur. sorry on hold
1. Meeting Kenshin

**The Shinobi Battousai**

A/N: please don't kill me this is my first story. Pairings will be NaruHina, LeeTen, NejiSaku, ShikaTem, JisTus, and AsuKure. Also co-author.

'_Thought'_

"**Justu, Kyuubi talking, boss talking" summoning animal**

"_**Kyuubi thinking, boss thinking"**_

**This story is has slight AU. Some characters are from different anime like Inuyasha, Naruto, and Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Meeting Kenshin**

It's been 5 years since Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The day the fourth hokage died protecting the village. This was the same day where Kyuubi and Naurto's fate were sealed together. Every since the incident Naruto was abused, tormented, ridiculed, and shunned by the villagers of Konoha. This is where your story will began as Naruto runs for this life on the fifth anniversary of the defeat of Kyuubi.

As Naruto was running from the anger villagers with tears and sweat streaming down his forehead he was thinking _'what did I do to them to make them anger at me?'_ He ran into an alley while ducking from thrown objects by the villagers until he ran into a dead end. This is where he was beaten. He cried out in pain hoping someone will hear his cry for help. After awhile the beating got worse he felt the life leaving him. So he closed his eyes in pain and waited for the final blow to come. When it didn't come he opened his eyes to see a man with red hair, cross shape scar, gold eyes, red shirt, white pants, and a reverse blade sword unsheathed and blocking a kunai meant for his heart. The villagers were shocked to see someone help the "demon brat". Once the shocked wore off they asked the man "that do you think your doing?" the man replied without losing eye contact "I'm just a rurouni passing by and stopping you from killing an innocent child." The leader of the mod said "you don't know what your doing that is a demon and we have to kill it before it kills us." The man replied "he doesn't look like a demon to me. You sure we are talking about the same person because I see only one demon here and it isn't the child it's you." The man was shocked once again. The man said "if you're helping the demon than we will have to kill you." The man said "you can try but you will not hurt this child in my presence."

So the mod of villagers grew angry and charged at the man. Before anyone can blink he took down four members of the mod. This frightened the villagers because the members he took down were chuunin. With that he threaten them by saying "let us test the sharpens of this blade." After that saying the villagers ran for their life.

When the villagers were gone put away his sword the turned back to Naruto who coward away in fear. He asked in a soft kind voice "are you alright young one?" Naruto got angry for being called young and yelled at the man "I'M NOT YOUNG I'm just small for my age" the last part in a murmur. The man was surprised but smiled and replied "I'm sorry you're right you're not young, what is your name?" Naruto replied "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage." Then Naruto asked "who are you mister?" the man replied "my name is Himura Kenshin." "Well thanks mister Kenshin for helping me with those people" said Naruto. Kenshin asked "Naruto, why did those villagers chase after you? Did you do something bad to them?" Naruto replied sadly "no the chase after me almost everyday, but they chase after me on this day the most." Kenshin asked "what about your parents aren't they worried about you?" Naruto held back his tears and replied "no, because I didn't know my parents. They died when I was born."

Kenshin was shocked and soon said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back painful memories for you." Naruto replied "it's alright you didn't know." Kenshin asked "Naruto is there anyone in this village that doesn't try to hurt you?" "Yes there is the old man hokage, but that's all" said Naruto who brighten up with the thought of the third hokage. "Would you like to come wit me and travel the county together and I'll even teach you the basics of swordsmanship?" asked Kenshin. Naruto brighten up and replied happily "Yes I would love to, but let go get my stuff." "Sure I have to talk to the hokage and pick up some things; I'll meet you at the southern gate in 30 minutes" said Kenshin. With that Kenshin and Naruto both parted ways. With Naruto heading home to pack a few things, while Kenshin headed to the hokage's office to talk with the third.


	2. Old friends and New friends

**The Shinobi Battousai**

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking, boss talking (summoning)"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking, boss thinking'**_

With Naruto heading home to pack a few things, while Kenshin headed to the hokage's office to talk with the third.

Chapter 2

Old friends

**With Kenshin**

As Kenshin was heading to the hokage's office to talk to the Sandaime he was stopped by the anbu protecting the sandanime. They asked "what can we do for you sir?" "This one would like to talk to the Sandaime" replied Kenshin. The anbu asked "do you have an appointment with him." Kenshin replied "no, but you can ask him he knows who this one if you describe how I look to him."

One of the anbu went inside to talk to the hokage. He soon returned to let Kenshin know that he is allowed. "Thank you" said Kenshin to the anbu while he headed into the office.

Kenshin went inside to see the Sandaime doing paperwork. Sarutobi looked up to see Kenshin with visible anger in his eyes. Sarutobi said "it's been awhile Kenshin; what brings you back to Konoha?" Kenshin replied "this one has come back to correct the mistake this one made after Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto. Why didn't you tell this one that Arashi sealed the Kyuubi into his own child? Also how come this village doesn't see Naruto as a hero instead of their anger management toy?" The sandaime sadly replied "Arashi told me before he sealed Kyuubi into Naruto that I should make a false story into telling you and Jiraiya that he died in the sealing; the reason the villagers don't see Naruto as a hero is because they are fools and scared. They think Kyuubi will one day be able to break free from Naruto and finish what the started all those years ago. There was silence in the office.

Kenshin soon broke the silence by saying "this one will be taking young Naruto and training him. We won't be back until seven years where he twelve." The sandaime was relieved he then said "teach Naruto about his past and his heritage, also who are his other sensei's that will be teaching him in?" "this one will be teaching him in swordsmanship, Sanosuke Sagara will be teaching Naruto taijustu, InuYasha will be teaching him in ninjutsu, Sesshomaru will be teaching him how to master Kyuubi's chakra, Sango will be teaching him how to use different weapons, Kagome Higurashi will be teaching him chakra control, Shippo will be teaching Naruto genjutsu, and finally Miroku will be teaching Naruto about seals and hopefully he doesn't turn Naruto into a pervert" replied Kenshin except the last part which was a murmur.

With that said Kenshin headed out towards the market place to buy food for the journey across the shinobi world.

**With Naruto **

Naruto ran home as fast as he can. He ignored the hateful glares sent his way by the villagers. He didn't care about the glares because in 30 minutes that won't matter to him anymore.

When he got to his apartment, he found the windows broken the furniture and ramen cups all over the floor. However Naruto didn't' care he wouldn't be coming back to this place for awhile.

He ran to his room and quickly packed in some cloths, ramen cups (which was about as much as he can carry), and a picture of him and the Sandaime. With all those things he packed and wrote a letter to the villagers and left.

The letter said:

"Dear villagers,

You can't hurt me anymore because I will be leaving this crappy villager. This place held bad memories for me so see you guys never. I would say I'm going to miss you villagers, but I really can't say that except to the old man hokage."

Sincerely

Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto ran to the south gate where he waited for Kenshin.

With Kenshin

Kenshin was done buying the things he need for the travel. He went to the southern gate where he saw Naruto waiting for him.

Kenshin said "good you're right on time." Naruto replied "yes I was almost late, but I knew a short cut." With that Naruto started walking ahead of Kenshin when he was past the gate the Chuunin guards asked "where do you think you're going kid?" Naruto replied "I'm leaving." The guards look at Naruto and saw the "demon brat" they snarled and said "good get out of this village you demon, no one wants you here." Naruto was about to reply back until Kenshin's voice answer "that didn't sound very friendly, this one thinks you should apologize to the young one." The guards look at the new comer and said "well this is a demon so no one wants him, so you should mind your own business stranger." "This child is traveling with this one, so you insult this child than you are insulting this one as well."

The guards ignored what Kenshin said and was about to attack Naruto but didn't when they felt a blade close to their back. "Don't even think about attacking defenseless child while this one is around or you will not be alive to regret" said Kenshin with venom in his voice to scared the guards.

"Naruto we are leaving this village, come" said Kenshin.

"Where are we going to go first?" asked Naruto.

"We are going to meet a few of my friends who will teach you in different fields of being a ninja" said Kenshin.

"What will you are teaching me mister Kenshin?" asked Naruto.

"This one will be teaching you in swordsmanship" replied Kenshin.

With that said they left Konoha for seven years.

About a few miles a head there was a camp fire where seven people were sitting around until they heard a noise and got into battle position. They soon relaxed as they saw Kenshin and a boy they didn't know.

A man in a white shirt asked Kenshin "Hey Kenshin do you have the stuff and who is the kid with you?"

A girl in a pink and black battle suit said "Sanosuke be nice he is only a child."

A boy who appears to look like a five year old says "he may look like a child but I sense very powerful demonic energy coming off of the kid."

A man with dog like ears says "it's true I can sense it, he has more power than me and Sesshomaru put together."

The group was shock to hear a mere five year old child has more power than a 200 year old half demon and a 500 year old full demon.

Kenshin says "this child was hated by the villagers and beat him on a regular base; this one brought him here because this on can sense great power coming from him and has more potential than his father."

Naruto was shocked to hear that he has more power than the to people who looked strong, also to see a child his age saying he has demonic energy, and shocked to find out Kenshin knew his father.

Naruto asked "who was my father since you knew him?"

"I will tell you while we travel tomorrow, young one" replied Kenshin.

"Anyway introductions the man in the white shirt and parts with "aku" on his back is Sanosuke he will be teaching you taijutsu Naruto. The man with dog-like ears wears red, and carries a sword around is InuYasha he will be teaching you ninjutsu. Also he is a half demon. The kid who looks your age is Shippo he will be teaching you genjutsu. Also he is a fox demon. The man with the purple and black robe is Miroku he will reaching you about seals. A warning he is a pervert so don't listen to him about anything other than the seal lessons. The man with the moon shaped painted on to his forehead and cares a sword is Sesshomaru he will be teaching you how to use you demonic energy the right way. The two females are Sango and Kagome. Sango will be teaching you how to use different weapons and Kagome will teach you about charka control" said Kenshin.

The next day while everyone was eating Kenshin decided to inform every one of Naruto and his training.

"First off, Naruto you are the child of Arashi Kazama and Tomoe Kazama. Also you are the jailor of the great and mighty demon lord Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Kenshin.

"So that was where the demonic energy came from, I knew this kid couldn't have more energy than me" said InuYasha.

"Anyway like I was saying, in the morning this one, Sango, Sanosuke, and Kagome will be teaching you in the morning. After we eat lunch then Miroku, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Shippo will be teaching you. Understood." Said Kenshin.

Naruto just nodded his head yes, and the training began


	3. The return part 1

**The Shinobi Battousai**

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking, boss talking (summoning_)"_**

'_**Kyuubi thinking, boss thinking'**_

**A/N: Kenshin was trained by Jiraiya and so were Tomoe and Arashi. Not true but told you guys A/U.**

**Chapter 3 **

**The return and meetings**

**TIME SKIP 7 years**

A group of people were heading towards Konoha wearing cloaks. The guards tensed up when they saw four of the group members having swords with them. They prepared to reach down into their kunai and shuriken holster.

When they stopped one of the guards with bandages wrapped around this arms and legs, with his shuriken holster on this right thigh and his forehead protector covering his eyes stepped up to the group and said "Halt state your name and purpose in Konoha?"

The leader of the group with red shirt and white pants with a cross-shaped scar replied "this ones name isn't important. What is important is that we must speck with the hokage-sama."

The guard was surprised but shook it off and said "alright, but me must call the anbu to take you there so you don't do anything funny." "We understand, but we must hurry to see the hokage-sama" replied Kenshin. In about a minute the anbu showed up "what did you call us here for? These people don't like they are causing trouble" said anbu with dog mask. The guard replied "yeah, well these people would like to see the hokage about something."

The anbu murmur something around the lines of annoying guard and calls us for no reason. They motioned the group to follow them.

While walking, the group attracted curious glances from the villagers. When the group got to the hokage building the anbu with the dog mask said "wait out here while I talk to the hokage."

With the Hokage

There was a knock on the door then an elderly voice said "come in" the anbu came in.

The anbu bowed in respect while the hokage was busy doing paperwork.

'_Got to feel sorry for the old man stuck with all the paperwork…… wait crap I'm captain I got paperwork back in my office' _thought the anbu."Lord Hokage there a group of travelers outside requesting to see you, should I send them away?" said the anbu. The hokage thought for a minute _'yes this could give me a good excuse to get away from all this paperwork.' _The hokage said "no send them I'll know what they want, by the away what do they look like?" The anbu replied "well the leader of the group the group has red hair, gold eyes, red shirt, and white pants. The rest of the group I do not know sir they are wearing cloaks sir."

The hokage widen his eyes in recognition. He quickly said "bring them here NOW!" The anbu nodded his head and left. _'So it has been 7 years already. I wonder who much you have grown Kenshin and you too Naruto' _thought the third.

With the group

The anbu came in and said "the hokage will see you now." The group entered quickly and the Sandaime dismissed the anbu. Kenshin first spoke "it has been a long time Sandaime-sama." "Yes, it has Kenshin it has been a long time" said Sandaime.

Then the Sandaime eyed the group. He asked "who are these people Kenshin? I'm pretty sure the short one is Naruto, but the others I don't know." Kenshin said "will you please take off the cloaks."

With that said the group took off the cloaks. There stood a group with 4 men, 2 women, and 2 children. One man stood with white shirt and pants with the word "aku" on his back. There was another man with dog-like ears red shirt and parts with a rusted sword on his side. There was another man with a moon-shaped on his forehead with a sword. Finally there was a man with purple robes with a staff.

There was a woman with a pink and black battle suit with a sword and boomerang. Also the other woman wore a white shirt and green skirt. On child wore blue shirt and pants to match. Finally a child who looked he is 12 wore black shirt with fingerless gloves, black pants, his kunai and shuriken holster on his right thigh, and his sword on his left hip.

"My, my Naruto you have grown since the last time I saw you 5 years ago" said the Sandaime. "It's nice to see you too old man" replied Naruto. "You look like your father when he was your age" said the hokage. "Yes, that is what Kenshin sensei tells me" said Naruto. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your heritage all those years ago; you must understand your father had many enemies during the war, you would have been killed in your crib" said the hokage. "I understand, but you must know why Kyuubi attacked Konoha" said Naruto.

The third was curious about why Kyuubi attacked in the first place. "Naruto, please explain why Kyuubi attacked" said the hokage. "why don't you hear it from the source itself" replied Naruto.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

There was a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared there revealed a mini-fox with nine tails sleeping on the floor. Everyone sweat dropped _'this is the great nine tails that almost destroyed Konoha'_ thought the third. Naruto shock the fox awake. When the fox woke up, it looked around the room and laid eyes on the Sandaime. **"Kit, why have I been awakened and why is my body so small?" **said Kyuubi. "I thought you would like to have the chance to stretch your legs and tell the third why you attacked the village in the first place" said Naruto. **"Alright, the reason why I attacked was because I was at my den when I was attacked by a ninja with the Konoha forehead protector. The ninja also killed my mate and my kits. He said "I was ordered attack by the country of fire." He smelled liked snakes and he ran away towards the village. Also I'm a she not a he" **said Kyuubi.

With that said Kyuubi disappeared. The third was shocked to hear that Konoha was framed for attacking and killing Kyuubi's mate. "First off the person Kyuubi described is Orochimaru; he is an S rank missing ninja. He was my student until I caught him experimenting on humans for his sick twisted ideas. He betrayed Konoha because your father was chosen to be the Yondaime instead of him" said the Sandaime.

"So it was Orochimaru that caused the attack on Konoha" said the man with white shirt and pants.

The third turned his attention back to the group of people; and turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin who are these people" asked the third. Instead of Kenshin replying Naruto beat him to it and said "these are my sensei's that thought me in the field of ninjustu, genjustu, taijustu, demonic energy, charka control, seals, and swordsmanship."

"Kenshin how you met these people?" asked the third

_Flashback_

_8 years ago_

_After the war between stone and leaf I left the village to find my purpose in life. I came upon a small village far south of fire country. _

_When I came to the village there were being attacked by bandits. They tried to send help from Konoha but the messengers were killed by the bandits. So when I arrived I saw the townspeople being attacked._

_The women were being forced on by the leader while the children were helpless but watch. The men were being beaten and mercilessly attacked._

_When I arrived a woman who arrived ran behind me and said "please I beg you stranger help us I'll do anything. Just please help us" said the woman. I was about to answer when a voice interrupted me "hey you bitch come back here or I'll kill you and your children". I said "now, now there is no need to be violent here this is a very peaceful village leave it at that shall we." The man looked at me and said "no, this village is great the women are very pleasant. Now move or I'll have you killed." I said "this one doesn't fight unless protecting someone who is weaker than me, and besides your weak to begin with." The man's face turned red and yelled "alright you giv me no choice" he turned around and said to his men of bandits and said "alright boys this one is new show him how me treat new people in this village." the men looked at Kenshin and said "he looks weak send the weakest to handle him" _

"_I said all of you attack him" shouted the leader._

_The same man said "fine, but this won't be fun you know."_

_The men circled Kenshin and said "I hope you won't die fast."_

_Kenshin looked back at the woman and said "quickly get away from here you don't want to see this." The woman quickly left thinking 'he'll get killed fast hopefully I can get help by the time hey are through with him.'_

_The bandits surrounded me and attacked. I reacted quickly by going into the Hiten Mistsurugi style. With one swing I cut down the bandits quickly. They were shocked to see me take down their friends quickly they were scared. I used that and quickly took the rest down in a matter of seconds. _

_When the woman came back with help she was shocked to see all the bandits unconscious on the ground. I was about to walk away when I my senses went off. I jumped back just in time to evade a huge sword from piercing my head. I turned around and saw the man who through it at me. He wore white shirt and pants. The back of the shirt said "aku". I said "can this one help you?" the man said "yeah I would like to fight you. You took down these bandits by yourself so that proves you have some skill." _

_I said "this one doesn't fight unless it is to protect the innocent and the weak." The man said "then fight to protect yourself from me."_

_The man said "before we fight may I know the name of the person I'm going to fight?" I said "if you want to the name of someone you should give your name first." The man smirked "my name is Sanosuke Sagara and I am also known as the fight merchant." I said "ahh… yes the fight merchant I've heard of you, you fight for you pleasure. Anyway my name is Kenshin Himura I am known as the Battousai the man slayer from the village hidden in the leaves." Sanosuke was shocked to here this, there in front of him is a living legend he was one of the deciding person who caused the victory for Konoha in the end of the Stone and leaf war. "so you are THE HIMURA KENSHIN the man you killed 100 stone ninjas during a battle. The man you whose speed can rival the speed of Konoha's yellow flash" said Sanosuke. He then smirked. _

_I'm going to stop here for now to think of new ideas. If you have any tell me. Till next time. I'll try to update as soon a possible with school startin it'll be hard to do so._


End file.
